To Batch a Thief
by Ronin Karma
Summary: Johnny and JL have "joined" together to capture a thief with the help of Catwoman and a cop.
1. Chapter 1

At the police station, a young cadet is about to head home until he's stopped by the chief. He wanted a word with him. "In my office Galrim, I think we need to talk."

They entered the chief's office and Cadet Galrim was nervous on what he's about to be told. "Galrim, I don't know how to explain this so I'll give it a shot – you're being promoted."

"Are you serious?" Galrim was excited.

"Damn right. You've been serving with for a short time and did marvellous paper work and worked on the job pretty nicely."

He reached in the drawer and drew a cheque worth $50,000. They shook hands and Galrim took the cheque with him.

"Remember," reminded the chief. "You the best in the precinct."

Galrim headed for the door and walked to his apartment. He hadn't felt this much joy since he graduated from the academy. He was about to cross the street when a purse snatcher chased down an alley wearing a sock for a mask. Galrim swung his arm causing the snatcher to flip backwards and landed on his stomach. He took the purse and handed to the lady who was chasing the guy. She thanked him and Galrim entered his apartment.

He was exhausted and took a warm shower. After he put on clean clothes he noticed the lights aren't working; someone screwed with the light bulbs. He sees a shadow moving, took his gun and turned off the safety. He cocked his gun and pointed directly towards sofa. The TV was on and Galrim spotted Catwoman lying with her body on the cushions.

"Barton Wayne Galrim," she said in a sexy voice.

"How did you get in?" angered Galrim

She slowly sat with her legs crossed in her custom-made catsuit with attached boots. It was made of a strong mix of natural rubber and leather. "I climbed through the fire escape."

"Who's your tailor?" asked Galrim Looking at her outfit.

"You noticed. I have a _special _friend who can take any material and combine it with the other," she explained.

"Same with the headgear, foot wear and claws?"

"I altered them to make it more present-day looking."

Galrim sat on a nearby chair still holding the gun aiming at her. "Gimme a good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested for breaking and entering."

"I chose your living space because a former colleague of mine has gone over his head."

Galrim thought of a suggestion. "The Dark Knight has gone ballistic?"

She cracked a smile outsmarting a young man. "No, he's busy every since he's part of the Justice League."

"So you want me to catch the guy for what reason?"

Catwoman slid across the sofa and stopped near Galrim. She made sure not to come close to his Walther PPK. "Getting even. Another reason for choosing you is that a person of your age make him vulnerable."

Galrim grew suspicious, he didn't think working with a thief will give him a good reception. He rubbed his facial hair while he was thinking. "Is there a catch?"

"There's no catch, just lure him into my grasp and I'll take care of the rest."

She rubbed her glove on his face, he can feel the claw scratching the skin. She stood up and went for the bathroom. "I need to use your shower to...freshen up."

Galrim watched her strip naked before closing the door. He didn't see her face after she took off her glasses-mask. He sat there hearing the water pouring. He watched the TV while he was waiting. She dried herself with a nearby towel and slowly dressed herself in her outfit, after putting on her mask. Galrim stood still holding the gun while Catwoman just stood there with her arms on her breasts. "You wanna get started?"

He went to the computer and accessed the police database, Catwoman told him his name: Eli Sulner. Galrim was surprised after seeing the man's mugshot. He read the details: 4 arrests for armed robbery, 8 assualts, 5 cases breaking and entering, 2 arson incidents and attempted battery ram. "I know where he is!"

He took a ransom note and showed it to her. It read "Burglary at 3rd and F".

* * *

><p>An alarm blarred and Eli Sulner escaped from a window carrying a sack of stolen goods. The cops fired at him but they missed. He was about to exit an ally and he crashed into Johnny Bravo. He got to his feet looking towards Eli. "Hey pal! You should look where you're going."<p>

"You idiot, you foiled my escaped," angered Eli.

"And you're heading for the slammer," said a voice.

It was Batman along with J'onn J'onzz, Wonder Woman and The Flash. They were about to aprehend them when Catwoman and Galrim arrived from their left. "Nice job, even though both of us have a plan from the start."

Johnny Bravo glanced at Catwoman and was aroused. "Woah, a cat lady!"

He dashed towards her trying to hit on her. "Hey baby, why don't we ditch those super zeros and say we date under the moonlight?"

"You know how to handle a woman," aroused Catwoman.

"Make a false move and she'll turn you into a scratching post," warned Galrim.

"He's right," agreed Batman. "This thief isn't your type."

Johnny doesn't listen to word anybody was saying. "Listen hear buster, don't even try to hit on my girl."

"This isn't the time to go on dates," interupted Flash. "That thief's making a break."

He pointed to Eli making an escape Galrim looked pissed. "Nice talk beef brain!"

They ran after him leaving Johnny behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny dashed after them and they leaded Eli up to a mansion. He managed to grab Catwoman and held her by the arms. "Were you Ms. July in the Cat Girls Calender? If so then maybe we can have some private time."

"Nice after we catch Eli Sulner." She had plans for Johnny after this is over.

Galrim pulled him away by the hair. "Don't even think about it Fabio. Our plans were foiled thanks to you and the Justice League."

"There's more coming."

Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Superman crashed through the windows and landed with the others. Then Mrs. Bravo appeared at the front door. "Johnny! Where have you been after curfew?"

"Come on mama. I was just asking on a date!"

Galrim was being frustrated. "Listen! me and Catwoman are trying to apprehend a thief and all we had were interuptions."

"Hey man you need to relax," The Flash spoke.

"After that fugitive is behind bars," said Mrs. Bravo pointing to Eli who's making an escape.

"We better split so we'll cover more ground," suggested J'onn.

Everybody went in different directions: Galrim went on his own, Johnny went with Catwoman and J'onn, Mrs. Bravo went with Superman and Batman, Green Latern went with Hawkgirl and The Flash went with Wonder Woman. What they don't know is that Eli has plans for them.

* * *

><p>Galrim entered the study room and spotted Eli. He tried to apprehend he but he disappeareed in front of him. He chased out the room and everybody else who they think they spotted Eli did the same. They ran to an intersection and all split in different directions.<p>

Green Lantern used his ring to scan the halls and a vase flew into his face. "Hope that wasn't a priceless artifact."

Hawkgirl used her mace to break a wall but it reflect the blow causing it to fly out the house. "Note to self, cut down the Jell-O."

Wonder Woman searched the auditorium via catwalk abover the stage. After hearing a loud beeping noise she immediately took flight before it exploded. "Holy Herra! One more second and I'll be a flaming woman."

The Flash sped around the hall and every stairs until he hit an invisible wall. The wall suddenly fell on top of him and shattered. It was made of suger glass. "Is this a rich villa or a fun house?"

J'onn tried to use his mind but a sudden burst of light caused him to fall through the roof and landed on the ground floor.

Johnny wondered in the library searching for Eli. "Wiggy! This crafty burglar has a lot to read. But for real person like me, comic books are the way of the future!"

"Oh I hear ya," said a familiar voice.

Johnny spun around and spotted Carl reading J.D. Salinger's "Catcher in the Rye". Johnny was startled. "Carl, why are you in this geek room?"

"Helping you catch the thief," he answered. "I hear that Mrs. Bravo and the Justice League are searching for him as well."

"You won't have a chance of doing it," Eli said over a loud speaker.

Everybody heard his voice all over the building. They immediately dashed to find the source.

* * *

><p>Galrim was racing through a corridor and bumped into Catwoman and Johnny, they hit the ground like flies.<p>

"The place is like a maze!" surprised Catwoman.

"Yes," agreed Johnny grabbing her by the arms. "A maze that leads us love birds or should I say...love cats as one."

Catwoman scratched Johnny in the face. "Ow! No need to be rational."

"Sorry," apologised Catwoman. "Cats scratch when they're afraid, especially kittens."

"No need to apologise baby. Those scratches give the strength to find-"

Eli threw a smoke grenade and Galrim fired a bullet. The grenade flew towards Eli and exploded. Johnny took out a jukebox. "This calls for a chase scene!"

He picked Smash Mouth's "Come on Come on" and they chased after the thief.

* * *

><p>The Justice League Wayne Galrim, Johnny Bravo, Mrs. Bravo and even Carl gave chase. They ran in every single room in the mansion including the cellar. They feel into trapdoors and found secret entrances.<p>

Johnny apppeared in a room fiiled with female androids. They all said you can't resist us.

"On the contrary," grinned Johnny. I think you can't resist me."

He pressed a button on a nearby Hi-fi and it played Divinyl's "I Touch Myself". He started to show his moves causing the androids to act funny. They felt a spark in their heads. Then Johnny tore off his shirt and the androids' head spin so fast that they explode.

"That's right babies! No woman can resist me, especially robots."


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny got dressed and disconnected the Hi-fi. He later rejoined the Justice League, Catwoman, Carl and Mrs. Bravo. They found Eli in the auditorium. "You caught me. I'm impressed."

"I'm sure you said that to other cops," Galrim spoke sarcastically.

Johnny stepped in rolling up his sleeves. "You are so busted mister! You cause nothing but trouble. Luckily I got myself a date."

"Who cares about your stupid date!"

"Nobody talks about my date, not when I'm around!"

He charges at Eli causing the thief to fall back and hit the floor. Johnny grabbed him and grabbed bringing him close to his face. He noticed a tear in his skin. "Now to see who's behind the mask. Maybe it's Mr. Winslow, the stubborn groundskeeper!"

"And I thought I was the airhead," The Flash shrugged.

Johnny took off the mask. "Now to see the face off...Pops?"

"Pops was the thief?" surprised Carl.

"I knew that old crook was...a crook," concured Mrs. Bravo.

"Yeah, it's me," confessed Pops.

"That colleague is just some geezer?" wondered Catwoman.

"I just wanted extra cash so I pretended to be Catwoman's incarcerated friend to pay for the mortgage."

"So that's why your food tastes pricey!" Johnny exclaimed.

Galrim cuffed Pops and escorted him out. "While you we giving that speech, I called for backup. And when you get out of jail, can I have a 40% discount?"

"Why sure I'm delightful to give a generous meal to a promoted officer of the law."

"You're just poetry in motion." He placed Pops in a police car and it drove off.

"Well that about does it for tonight," said Carl.

"Hey wait a second," said Superman. "We didn't get a chance to do anything."

"You did all the work while we sit in the sidelines," agreed J'onn. "Don't you have any shame."

Johnny, Galrim, Mrs. Bravo, Carl and Catwoman thought and came with an answer. "No!"

Flash lowered his eyelids. "Didn't think so. Come on guys let's bail."

The Justice League left and Johnny turned to Catwoman. "Now that those spandex whimps are done for, remember that date?"

"Sure," smiled Catwoman. "Can I bring in some friends?"

Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Bane appeared on the scene. Johnny direct his attention to the others. "Wanna date my lover's friends?"

"Dips on the muscles!" screamed Mrs. Bravo.

"Now I got a partner to discuss Sigmund Freud," smiled Carl.

Galrim now left with Ivy agreed. "I guess there's room for another."


End file.
